


Missing

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Lex's relationship with Helen falls apart and Clark goes missing at the same time. With his marriage destroyed and the honeymoon cancelled, Lex turns his focus to finding Kent.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

It was summertime, school was out, the sun bathed the once snow choked landscape. It should have been a time to bask in the glow of trouble-free days, but that couldn't have been further from the reality that was taking shape right before Lex's eyes. Rather than spend his days drinking by the pool or flying past the fields in his newest Porsche, he was sick with worry. 

Lex had ended the spring with hopeful exuberance. He was in love with Helen, he had booked a trip to the Caribbean for their honeymoon. Now he sat in his office, beneath the stained glass, tearing apart wedding photos. His father had warned Lex of ulterior motives, trying to pique his paranoia. After a screaming match in which Lex accused his father of refusing to accept his happiness because of his own misanthropic bitterness, the bearded billionaire left. He didn't return to Lex's study until after the wedding, this time, throwing a large envelope down on Lex's desk, despite Lex shouting at him to get out. 

"She's working for Morgan Edge," he said plainly, ignoring the furious look of hatred scrawled across his son's face. "There is a mountain of proof and it's indisputable." Lex stood, ready to beat the shit out of his own father, to defend his new bride, to protect his fragile and newfound happiness, but he was glued to the spot. The envelope sat, waiting. "Believe it or not," Lionel spoke softly, "I do want you to be happy Lex. That's why I'm so paranoid."

"Why? Because you can't believe that someone would actually love me? Your disappointing omega son?" 

"No...son..." his father sounded pained. Lex made note of what a good actor he was. "I know that you are capable of loving and being loved in return...but your safety is my main priority." 

"And why is that? Why should you give a shit what happens to me?"

Lionel couldn't bring himself to say the words, 'because I love you,' so he settled on..."just look at it Lex," before retreating.

Once daddy Luthor was gone, Lex stood and paced. He grabbed the envelope, feeling its weight in his hands, and continued traversing his space with it in his hand. It seemed to burn beneath his fingertips. Anger echoed in his heartbeat that pounded loudly in his ears. At one point, he even stopped in front of the fireplace and considered tossing the envelope in...but he just couldn't get up the nerve to do that. 

Eventually, he made it back to his desk, and after a deep breath, he opened the envelope and turned it. Out spilled some photos and a CD. He grabbed the CD first and put it into his laptop. As his computer readied its contents, he grasped the photos and began flipping through them. Helen at the hospital with Jonathan Kent. Helen with Martha Kent at the hospital. Helen with a vial of blood. Lex's heart dropped. 

The speakers on the laptop kicked on. Morgan Edge's voice filled his office, and then Helen's. 

The world narrowed. It felt like his throat was closing. He had just turned a very unusual-acting Clark down on his offer to escape to Metropolis. He had turned his friend away because he was to be embarking on his honeymoon tomorrow. 

"Don't worry about Lex," he heard his fiancee's voice say. "I'm going to take care of him on the way to our honeymoon."

Eventually, the laptop clicked, the CD came to a stop. He stood and the universe swayed around him. Not even sure where he was going, Lex was headed out of his office. His shining black shoes clacked on the hardwood floors, but he didn't get very far. Lionel Luthor was standing there, by the front door, still as a statue with hands in his pockets. 

It infuriated Lex that he had waited, lurking in the hallway, waiting for Lex's world to shatter and fall. It made him equally mad that he didn't even seem smug. Didn't say, 'I told you so.' 

"If you're going to confront Helen, you don't need to."

Lex's throat was knotted and he was unable to get any words past it. Hot tears stung his eyes but he couldn't cry. Not now, not in front of his father. 

"I already took care of her," Lionel said darkly, before taking a breath, giving a little nod and turning to go out the front door.

\---

The next week passed like a dream. He hadn't checked into where Helen was, but she never returned to the mansion. He never pursued finding out what Lionel meant when he said he 'took care' of her. He didn't know if she was still alive, and he didn't particularly care. For once, his father was right, the evidence that she was a rat was undeniable. It was equally shocking that Lionel managed to sniff out the fact that she was rotten and then pursue evidence, when he could have just let the events unfold as they may. 

Did he really care if his son died? Lex doubted it. 

So time trudged on, quietly. And as if it weren't bad enough that Lex had to nurse his broken heart back to life, things quickly took an even darker turn. 

The very same day that Lex was supposed to board his private jet for his honeymoon, the very day after he had learned of Helen's betrayal, he also learned that Clark had not returned from Metropolis. 

At that time, he delayed panicking. Clark had only been gone for a few days and Lex was sure that he wouldn't just steal his Ferrari and disappear for good. It just wasn't in his character...and yet...as the days dragged on...Clark failed to return. Equally concerning, at the end of seven days gone, the Ferrari pulled up in Lex's driveway, but Clark wasn't in the driver's seat. 

A blonde young man had come to return Lex's car, and when Luthor tried questioning him, he got absolutely nowhere. 

Another week passed after that. 

Lex was losing sleep. It was hard to eat, but easy to drink. So he drowned himself in whiskey and waited for his phone to ring. He'd also set to tasking his personal P.I. with finding Clark. Hell, even Martha had come to him out of concern. Her tight voice and worried face haunted what dreams he did manage to have. He tried to reassure her that everything would be alright, but he knew the words were a hollow lie. The truth was, Lex had no idea if anything would be alright. "This just doesn't seem like him at all," Lex told her. "Never would I imagine that he would leave you and Jonathan to worry like this."

She just looked at him sadly. Even though she had come to Lex for help, he could tell that she was holding details back. That familiar wall of secrets that Clark had so often erected in his face, Martha was now upholding. It was infuriating. If he didn't have all of the information...how could he be expected to help? 

His anger was short lived though. Once he saw the tears at her eyes, he offered her a hug and let her know that he had a P.I. working on finding him. 

She thanked him and left. 

He decided that the next day, he would take his favorite car and head to Metropolis. At this point, he'd had too much to drink for the day to be much good to anybody. Hopefully, Martha hadn't noticed. 

As day descended into night, Lex had one more surprise in store - a call from Lana. She had gone to Metropolis looking for Clark and had called both the Kents and Lex to let them know that she was unsuccessful in finding him. 

Three weeks into the season and Lex was sure that this was the worst summer he'd ever experienced. His marriage was being annulled, his father may have (probably had) murdered his ex-wife, Clark was missing, the Kent's were distraught and Lex's own private investigator wasn't able to come up with anything. He had even asked Lex if he was sure that the young man was still in Metropolis, Kansas or the country. 

Lex didn't know the answer to that, he couldn't say for sure where Clark was, but his gut said that he was still in Metropolis. So he climbed inside his jet black Porsche and peeled out of his driveway. He was done drinking and mourning his relationship with Helen. He was over the shock that she had plotted to kill him. He tried not to focus on whether or not Lionel had killed her and his resulting abhorrence that he didn't particularly care either way. What mattered now was finding his friend. 

It was a miracle that they were even 'allowed' to be friends. Lex was a...well known...omega. He had quite a reputation and it wasn't the wholesome background that the Kents would approve of. In his youth (and early adulthood if he was honest), he had experienced every drug known to man and had more than his fair share of lovers. Mostly, he did it because it drove Lionel insane. Lionel who had berated him his entire life. Lionel who hated that his son was an omega (never mind that he was the most sought after omega in the country). 

His father never failed to berate Lex on how dangerous it was to take lovers, to enter dungeons, to put himself at risk. But Lex always had backup - a few bodyguards - discreetly protecting him if alpha's decided that they wanted to go overboard. 

Since those wild days of his youth though, Lex had worked hard to prove that he was turning himself around. He hadn't touched any 'serious' drugs since he was 21. He still drank way too much, but that was about it. He hadn't been to a dungeon in a long time either, but he did sleep around. 

Lionel still pinched his nose at him for his philandering ways, but Lex thwarted that concern by reasoning that he'd never form a soul bond. He'd never be 'claimed' by any of the number of randos he hooked up with. 

Then Clark came into his life and drove him insane. He couldn't touch the young man, but could never stop thinking about his ocean eyes or curling chestnut hair. Lex tried to get strangers to fuck it out of him - this desire he had for Clark. And holy shit, when Kent had waltzed into his office looking like a million dollars and giving a shark, Luthor-inspired grin, Lex had to spend the next hour with his hand on his cock. 

The only reason Clark was probably allowed to hang out with an omega like himself, was because Clark was designation free - probably a beta. It was a month into their friendship when Clark confided in him that he didn't know if he even had a designation. So Lex told himself that he was safe...Clark wasn't an alpha and he wasn't gay...so he could trust himself to keep his hands off.

It's amazing how thinking can move time. Before he knew it, Lex saw the rising structures of Metropolis in his windshield. He was determined to find Clark, no matter what the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

The world ought to be different, it should be acknowledging Clark's 'missing' status. And yet, Metropolis carries on, unaffected. Traffic backs up, people cross the city streets in herds, skyscrapers glitter with the reflections of passing headlights. It doesn't seem fair to Lex to who pulls into the garage of LexCorp. He cuts the engine and gets out of the car, headed to the elevator. 

In Smallville, he was already using all of his resources to look for Clark, and with no luck. He had been reluctant to race off to Metropolis when he first heard that Clark disappeared. He wanted to give his friend space. Not sure of what sparked his sudden change in attitude, Lex's typical inclination would be to dig and dig until he uncovered what was going on. But the last few times he had let his curiosity get the better of him, it only served to push Clark farther away. The last thing he wanted was to lose him for good. 

He figured that Clark would sow his wild oats in Metropolis and then return to Smallville, but that didn't happen. His panic had ben delayed long enough and now he was positively sick with worry. 

The ride up seemed to take forever, but the elevator doors finally opened to reveal his penthouse. The space was modern with mostly gray and blue tones that matched his eyes. A large flatscreen hung over a slate fireplace, two sofas and two club chairs framed the set up and mahogany floors sprawled through the space. He took a deep breath, unsettled by the silence here. It wouldn't last long though, his P.I. was coming over in an hour to update him. God, he hoped he had found something - anything.

Beneath the hopeless desperation to find Clark, another emotion warred for Luthor and it was contempt. He absolutely hated himself for letting Clark walk out of his study that day. Fucking Helen. Murderous, traitorous Helen. If he only had gone with Clark...would the young man be in his penthouse now? What would have happened between them? 

A thousand possibilities spread out like diverging paths. So many of them he could have easily traversed, but he had chosen Helen, and all of the pathways had gone dark, their destinations forever unknowable. It made him want to pick up his whiskey decanter and hurl it against the wall. When he truly felt like beating a fist against the mirror, he told himself that Clark wasn't acting like himself...and that whatever would have transpired between he and Clark wouldn't have 'counted.' Something was off with his friend and he needed to find out what, as soon as he found him that is. 

An hour later, the elevator dinged and Lex's P.I. stepped into his penthouse. A half an hour after he arrived, he left. 

There was little to nothing to report. Clark Kent had just vanished. The only information the P.I. offered was that rashes of robberies had increased dramatically as had Morgan Edge's operation. Lex took this information and threw it against the nearest wall. He screamed that this had nothing to do with Clark and that he was no closer to finding his friend. The P.I. didn't stammer or back down, he stood his ground, explaining to Lex that he hadn't used any credit cards, hadn't been spotted by his spies, and hadn't used his name anywhere. It wasn't his fault that he could produce the young man out of thin air. So Lex screamed at him to get out. 

When he was once again alone in his expansive home, he dragged himself towards the whiskey and poured enough glasses that he'd forget his own name. To make no progress was beyond maddening. He was a man who was used to getting things done.

The P.I. had checked hospitals, morgues, the main airport, private airports. He had given Clark's picture to the people who had eyes all over the city, but again - nothing. As Lex drowned his sorrow and anger in the burning amber liquid, he wondered when this would end. What if Clark was never coming back? Could that really have been it? The end of their friendship? Clark mentioning taking a girl who wasn't even Lana to Metropolis? Borrowing a car and driving off into the sunset? Would he really leave Lex hanging like that?

Surely he'd bought a cell phone now that he was in the city, he texted this revelation to the P.I. 

Tony texted him back. "Checked all cell providers. Nothing. Must have used a different name or paid cash."

"Fuck," Lex breathed into his next glass of drink. "How the hell am I going to find him?"

His cell dinged. Tony. "I hate to say this sir, but it seems to me like he's worked very hard not to be found." 

Lex considered briefly chucking his phone into the fireplace and then decided against it. What if Clark decided to call? Nah...he wouldn't. If he hadn't by now, he wouldn't. 

\---

That night, Lex slept fitfully, only getting about an hour and a half. He awoke at 3:30 and decided to start his day. 

Again, time somersaulted and warped, traveling far too slowly for Lex's liking. He had taken some time off work for his honeymoon and was now funneling his effort into finding Clark during this 'vacation.' 

He talked to every contact he had in the city over the next two weeks. Went to every bar. Every restaurant. Every club. He had a picture of Clark that he'd show people. Most of them said "no" straight off. But some of them, a good amount, scanned over their picture and then clenched their jaw or narrowed their eyes or cleared their throats. Then they'd say "no." 

Something fishy was going on. 

Lex tried a variety of tactics to get through this barrier of silence, but none of it worked. He tried relating to the person, informing them of Clark's worried parents back in Smallville. He tried bribing the person with absurd amounts of money. Once, he even went so far as to beg. But no one who had a reaction of some sort would dare divulge how they knew Clark or when they'd last seen him. 

Every night, Lex returned home furious. 

He drank himself into oblivion. His vacation time was up. God help whoever had to cross his path at work.

June was gone. 

Clark was still missing. 

Lex tried his best at work as the days trickled on, but half of his focus was elsewhere. Most people attributed his sour mood to his fallen relationship. Luckily, no one dared comment on said failed marriage, no one except the tabloids and newspapers of course. In the morning, the paper would be set next to his coffee and the headlines were infuriating.

"Luthor Heartbroken." "Bald Billionaire's Nuptials Nixed." "Luthor Ex-Wife Gone." Just out of curiosity, he would skim past the bold, black letters and read whatever shit had been raked together for an article. Luckily, the story about Helen being "gone," had focused on how her shame and guilt likely drove her to flee before she incurred the Luthor wrath. All the while, Lex knew that she likely met that wrath head on. In each of the big stories in the bigger papers, Lionel had taken the lead, giving snippets of sound bites to assist the journalists so that they wouldn't stray too far off their leashes. 

Why was his father helping him? It would be much more in character for Lionel to feed him to the sharks. Maybe he was embarrassed by Lex's second failed attempt at marital bliss. Any embarrassment that Lex brought would reflect badly on him. And anything was better than Lionel focusing on Clark. 

With a heavy sigh, Lex pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was forming at the base of his skull and he was making no progress. He sat at his desk in LexCorp towers, elbows on the desk, wondering if he should have just let Helen kill him. 

"Sir, you have a visitor," his secretary popped her head in. He didn't even open his eyes. 

"Who is it?" 

"Tony, sir." 

"Send him in." 

He heard the whoosh of his secretary leave and felt the shift in the air as Tony entered. Tony was an omega too. He often used his designation to influence others and get the information he needed, but he had run into the same wall of secrecy that Lex had slammed into. 

"Find anything?" Lex asked, eyes still closed. 

"No sir." 

"What the hell am I paying you for?" 

"Maybe you shouldn't be." 

Lex looked up, there were bags beneath his tired gray eyes. "It's not like you to give up Tony."

"I don't know what to say Lex. It's like this kid literally vanished. I can tell that there are people who know things, but they won't give it up."

"So what do you suggest I do?" 

Tony shrugged. "I could get it out of 'em, with some...more questionable methods...but I know that you're friends with this Kent kid. I know about his family. And I know that he wouldn't sign off on such methods. It depends on how desperately you want to find him." 

"What if he's in serious trouble? What if it's not about me wanting to find him, but needing to find him?" 

"Then let me go all out on them, I bet they'd sing like canaries. It's a dangerous move though. Most of 'em have been questioned by both you and me. Showing your face in person was a dumb move Luthor." 

He stood, heat rising to his face. "You have the nerve to talk to me like that?" 

"Yes, I do," he answered plainly. Lex was stalking towards him, but he wasn't backing away. "If you hadn't shown your face, I could have snatched a few of them and gotten what I wanted. But now that they've seen you, if they get harassed or tortured, they're going to attribute it to you. You're going to get yourself arrested or sued or killed."

Lex's nostrils flared. He was being reckless in ways he would never ordinarily be. He cared far too much about Clark. 

"You want to know what I think? I'm going to tell you whether you want to hear it or not..." he cleared his throat. "You're too close Lex. You need a break, a breather. You've been through a lot. When's the last time you had a good meal? A full night's sleep? A decent fuck?" 

"You've got some balls," Lex hissed. "You're not my mommy, I don't need life advice from you."

"Well, you need it from someone," he said. "And right now, it's all I can offer you. I'm sorry Lex," he said, turning and walking towards the door. "I'm telling you Lex, go get laid, it'll clear your head." 

With that, the man disappeared, leaving a sour Lex standing alone in his opulent office.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's words bounced around Lex's head until he felt dizzy from them. Maybe the P.I. had a point. Lex wasn't going to be much good to anybody if he didn't get some sleep and nothing was working to get him there. The only sure-fire thing that worked to shut his brain off and give him a shot at rest...was being topped. 

He wasn't really in the mood to...submit...at the moment. He was too wound up, too in his head, simultaneously alert and exhausted. But even though he never would have had the thought on his own, now that the idea was lodged in his brain, he felt an itch to pursue it. 

Begrudgingly, he left LexCorp and headed for his car. The club he was going to, he hadn't been to in over a year and a half. It was the best club/dungeon in Metropolis - Flame. He knew the owner and usually let him know beforehand that he was coming, but this time, he would just show up. 

The drive there was a quick one, and because it was Friday night, the area was hopping. Reluctantly, Lex handed over his precious car to the valet and sauntered inside. There was no line wrapped around the building - Flame thrived on discretion. He entered the building and looked around. The interior was modern yet luxurious and filled with people enjoying the "club" aspect of the place. He, however, was here for more. 

"Uh, oh, Mr. Luthor," Rick's eyes went wide from behind the check in desk. "I didn't know that we were expecting you"

"I didn't give any warning." 

"Not a problem. Would you like to fill out a form for the night?" His old pal Rick extended an iPad to him, he took it, looked at it, then set it on the counter. "What if...instead of filling out my desires for the night...you just give me the best dom you've got?" 

"That's a bit unconventional, but I have just the person in mind," he smiled. 

Lex knew that Rick was making a lot of exceptions for him, and he ought to for how much he paid them. Plus, it was a little fun to throw him so off kilter. Rick reached out and took the iPad back. "So...does everything remain the same? Your safeword, etc.?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, then I'll get you set up," he smiled and reached for his phone to text whichever dom would have the pleasure of spending the evening with Lex. Although, Luthor felt a bit bad for whoever it was going to be. He wasn't his usual playful self tonight. 

He followed Rick down the softly lit, wallpapered corridor. The building looked deceptively small from outside, but within, it could be like a labyrinth. They ascended one flight of wooden stairs, then another, and ended up on the third floor. Unlike the second floor with a number of halls and doors, this floor only had four rooms. 

Rick brought him to 316, the most secluded of the rooms, and used an old fashioned key to let him inside. "Your dom will be here shortly," he nodded with a grin, "you're going to like him." 

He disappeared, leaving Lex standing in the impressive room. There was a king sized bed with a black duvet and white sheet set. The head and footboard were solid steel and had rings to affix handcuffs. An armoire sat along the opposite wall, its stained black wood housing a whole myriad of switches and toys. The room smelled clean, like bleach and the bouquet of flowers that sat on a dresser. The dresser had towels in it, spare sheets, a first aid kit and even spare clothes if needed.

His feet carried him to the window and he peeled open the drape, just enough to look out. 

He heard the door behind him open, but just as he was swinging to turn around, it had shut. Curious, he walked towards it and heard two low voices. Rick was still in the hallway and the dom must have been talking to him, but Lex couldn't hear. 

A moment later, an almost embarrassed Rick emerged once more. "Your dom has requested that you blindfold yourself," he held out the thick black silk. "I apologize for the delay." Lex just took it and sat on the bed to tie it on. 

Rick left. Someone else entered, their footfall distinctively different. More notable than that though, was the shift in the atmosphere. There was an electric crackle in the air and he hadn't even been touched yet. He took a breath and waited. 

The stranger came closer and had lifted a hand to brush his thumb over Lex's lips, almost reverently. The billionaire was shocked. This wasn't the kind of harsh domination he had envisioned, but the touch sent a tingle skittering along his mouth. The hand cradled the side of his face next, then checked the security of the blindfold.

Lex reached a hand out, but it was caught at the wrist and returned to his lap. "What do I refer to you as?" he asked. 

The dom only let out a "hmmm" noise, but didn't answer. 

"Great, so you're not into talking," Lex surmised, sourness tinting his tone. 

The stranger gave a "hmm-mm" to indicate 'no.' 

"If I can't follow your directions, how are we going to do this?" 

It was a good question, a question that Clark - Kal - didn't even have the answer to. But he couldn't risk saying a word, because if Lex recognized him, this would all be over, and he certainly didn't want that. 

Lex apparently was taking this silence to mean that he was in charge, because his hands went out to where he estimated the dom's belt to be, but his hands were promptly snatched up and he was pinned back against the mattress with a long growl. The sound sent a full body shudder coursing through him. 

The body above him was solid and hot as a furnace. The dom was scenting his neck, breathing in deeply and grinding his hips into Lex's. He opened his mouth to let a moan escape when his lips were captured in a kiss. The mouth assaulting his was like liquid molten heat, the skilled tongue exploring, the lips fighting Lex for dominance and winning. Luthor couldn't even whine into it, couldn't even gather the air into his lungs to moan. Finally, the dom slid off him and he breathed heavily, unsure if he ought to sit up. The heat above him was gone and his head was dizzy with the exchange. 

Something was...different...off...

His hands grasped at the bed's duvet and he swallowed several times. 

He was bonding. He and the dom...they were...bonding. He was seriously considering saying his safe word, calling this off, demanding to see who this was. It was undeniable, the itch at the back of his brain, the icy heat that settled low in his spine. He was bonding. He had never bonded before - obviously - and he had surmised that his dom was feeling the same tell-tale signs, and that's why he stopped. 

"W-we're bonding," he said, trying to control the shake in his voice. "Should we stop?" 

"Huh-uh," was all he got in response.

Before he could launch into full blown panic, those hot hands were back, this time at his shirt, literally ripping it from his body. Buttons popped off and skittered across the floor. 

"Hey, that was a very expensive shirt you just ruined," he hissed, getting back into the scene. It was a scene...wasn't it? Rather than get a response though, he was being hauled to his feet. He heard a thud. His belt was being whipped through its loops, taken off. Then, those same hands ripped his pants. Literally ripped them off his body. 

By this point, Lex was actually dripping with omega pheromones, his nose blind to his own scent but drowning in the overpowering alpha scent assaulting his senses. He groaned, his cock twitching as his boxers too were ripped away. 

This was no ordinary encounter. This was no ordinary person. No one is strong enough to rip cotton and synthetic blends apart like tissue paper. Lex tried to steady his breathing. But another realization had him threatening to tailspin into panic. 

There was another scent beneath the alpha tones he breathed in. Sharp, twisting, it stung his nose a little before leaving a little tingle. He knew what that meant. 

"You're an alpha prime," a knot formed in his throat. Alpha prime's were incredibly rare. They were a select breed that either turned into legends or notorious stains on humanity. They had a purity that others dreamed of. They could have any omega they wanted. Of the four hundred or so alpha prime's that Lex knew of...some were geniuses, some were serial killers, some were cult leaders, some were philanthropists and heroes. The only thing they all had in common is that they changed the course of history, they changed the world.

Lex wondered if this alpha prime was the hero kind or the killer kind.

Lex had walked into this thinking he had the upper hand, even as a sub. He was a well sought after omega, a genius in his own right. But this dom...

A hand came to his neck, another growl. Apparently, his dom had noticed that he was distracted. 

"S-sorry," he found himself apologizing, bending his normal behavior in a way that he never normally would. Their connection traveled like lightning through the grip at his neck straight to his groin. As the hand was drawn away, nails were dragged over his porcelain skin. Then came another mind-searing kiss. 

The kisses only strengthened the bond. Lex could feel it unfurling in his chest, blinding his mind's eye. It was even sweeping his alpha under, who had to struggle to break away with a groan. 

And then, Lex's feet weren't on the floor anymore.

The dom had lifted him and put him on the bed, shoving him back with a hand to his bare chest. Lex knew that his dom was still clothed and he hated that. Hated how little he could touch. 

Kal, on the other hand, knew that if he had let Lex touch him too much, he'd be done for. He wouldn't be able to shove down the alpha urge to just take him, so he kept his distance. Kept his clothes on. Grabbed a spreader bar from the armoire and affixed it to Lex's legs. He used his strength to divest Lex of his clothes. He used his super speed to get the spreader bar. He sat Lex up on his shins and grabbed his hands. 'It'll be a shame that Lex won't feel my soft hair,' the thought flashed through his head, so he took one of Lex's hands, kissed it, ran it through his hair for him and Lex blindly groaned his approval. It was short lived though as his hands were bound in handcuffs. Not to the bed, but restricted nonetheless. 

The bed dipped, the dom approached. Lex's heart fluttered like bird's wings in his chest. He could feel his dom's gaze on his body, knew that he was being appraised without being touched and it nearly drove him mad. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from demanding that he be touched. 

Finally...finally...his dom was in front of him, biting sharply at the join of his neck. Lex cried out and his body jolted, hips trying to thrust but failing. He was dripping with slick, could feel it pooling and cooling on the fabric beneath him. 

Like butterfly kisses, the dom's fingers swept through the mess on his inner thighs and he groaned. 

The sound of a zipper being undone. 'At last,' Lex thought. He desperately wanted to experience the cock that awaited him. What he got instead were hands all over him. It felt like they were everywhere at once, exploring his pale skin and toned muscle. He squirmed. The bed dipped. 

The dom disappeared, then reappeared, pulling Lex forward, literally pushing his face into the mattress, oriented away from the headboard, his ass in the air, legs held apart by the spreader bar. He hadn't even felt the dip of the bed, got no warning. A tongue running along the seam of his balls. He let out a cry. 

Hands traveling down his back, then back up, dragged down with nails this time, then resting at his ass. They kneaded his cheeks, almost reverently, before they were slapped. The sound echoed around the room and tears sprung to Lex's eyes. This man's hands alone were stronger than any switch he'd ever been privy to. "Fuck, more...please," he begged. A satisfied groan from behind him. Then a hit. And another, and another, until his ass tingled with pleasure that bloomed outward. 

The dom was a sadistic fuck who hadn't even touched his leaking cock. He just continued on spanking Lex, first with his hands, then with a switch. Luckily, the leather cords were a relief compared to the hands. Then, when he thought his flesh might split, the dom licked and kissed his ass, bringing his tongue closer and closer to his hole, before finally licking from his sack upward. Lex's cock twitched. The dom licked at that most private spot and pushed his tongue inside. Lex wanted to use his hands, he wanted to push against him, but he couldn't.

Then, the dom returned him to sitting and began playing with his nipples. It felt amazing, but not as good as what he had been doing and Lex groaned. "You fucker," he breathed. "Why did you stop?" 

A slap to his face. Sharp and sweet that was wholly unexpected. It left him reeling. He felt heat rising to his cheeks, anger welling in his chest. But his chest was busy being played with. 

Kal licked his nipples, taking one nub between his sharp teeth as he scraped and twisted the other with his nail. Lex had gone from pissed to pliant in a matter of moments. His rosy cock wept and begged for him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back, but deep down, beneath his red-k bravado, he was scared. The bond between them was getting stronger and stronger, unfolding like intricate origami, dissolving into his blood stream like a drug. He could seriously hurt Lex with his strength and he didn't know if he could hold back. He was dying to speak. But he couldn't. So he grabbed a candle and pushed Lex onto his back. It was awkward with the spreader bar, but he managed. 

Clark used his eyes to heat the candle and drip hot wax on Lex's chest. The man beneath him groaned and his balls shifted. He needed to come so badly that he was biting his lip to the point of bleeding. 

Clark just leaned in and licked up the blood dribbling down his chin before sucking on the split in his lip. Lex almost screamed with how turned on he was. His brain was completely off-line. 

In an instant, he was sat back up, almost getting whiplash. He heard more fabric rip, then flesh was against his face. He breathed in the scent of his alpha and realized that a pert nipple was at his mouth. He licked and bit, then bit harder. The dom liked the scrape of his pearly teeth and gave him his other nipple for the same treatment. Lex's hands fought the restraints, digging wounds into his wrists for his efforts. 

The heat in front of him was gone, then was at his back. He was rocked forward and being split open by that tongue. "More, please...fuck...more more," he was a puddle of pleading, cock steadily dripping. And his dom complied, giving him a finger, then another, careful to avoid his prostate because he knew that he'd come instantly. The fingers burned as they stretched him open and he could feel his dom's gaze hot on his ass. 

"'m ready. Swear. Please," his voice sounded high and tight and foreign.

But Clark knew that if he penetrated Lex, he would come. And something inside of him ached to have Lex's come inside of him, not wasted on his own chest. He removed the spreader bar and Lex hoped that the handcuffs would be next, but they weren't. 

The sound of a zipper. 

Hot flesh pressed against Lex's lips. He poked his tongue out and met with the dom's salty slit. He opened his mouth and realized just how big his alpha was. The flesh was being pushed past his lips and he took as much as he could, steadying his breath, feeling the tears fall from his eyes at the stretch. He hummed around his alpha and bucked into the air. The dom above him groaned but got off. 

Lex whined at the contact. He begged. He couldn't tell where his alpha had gone. 

And then, he felt a dip on either side of his hips. He was on his back on the bed. His cock was being grabbed and he felt his tip push against a wall of muscle. 

"O - ah - w-what," he yelped as the alpha slid onto his cock. His chest raised off the bed and he shouted as he was enveloped in the other man's ass. 

This was not part of the plan. Not at all. He had come here to be dominated and now he was fucking someone else, his cock pulsing deep inside of the man who was now riding him. He didn't even have a condom on. 

The bond was singing now and Lex and the bed and the alpha were covered in his slick. The man's ass tightened around his cock like a grip and he felt his orgasm starting in his spine. His lips parted to warn the man, but it didn't matter. He began to come inside of this dom, this stranger, this alpha prime. He shouted and thrashed with pleasure, hating when his cock stopped pulsing come because the dom was slipping off of him.

He gulped in lungfuls of air and his hips still jerked. His hands were still useless. 

"Untie me. Let me out of the handcuffs, please," he begged, but he knew that the man wouldn't. And he wouldn't stop unless he said the safe word, which he had no plans of doing. "Fuck me, I need it." 

The alpha pushed his legs up, folded him in half and nudged his massive cock against Lex's tight hole. Luthor briefly wondered if this would kill him and he didn't really care. The head of the cock pressed into him and the man paused, shaking.

Clark didn't want to rip Lex apart. He waited. Lex kept begging, reassuring him that he was ready even though his ass was not nearly stretched enough. He inched forward, and forward until his pubic bone was pressed against Lex's ass. An unholy sound was ripped from his chest and their bond solidified. 

"Yours, I'm yours," Lex sobbed, the blindfold wet with tears. His hands slid against the bed as the stranger slid in and out of him. His large cock was hitting Lex's prostate on every other thrust and his own cock had revived. He writhed and arched off the bed as the stranger folded himself in half, bending over Lex and making the most delicious sounds.

Lex was mumbling things beneath him, and Clark drank it in, but his blood ran cold as he heard him utter, "Clark..." 

Figuring the jig was up, Clark reached behind his friend and snapped his cuffs right apart. The metal crumbled as his cock pulsed and he jetted come into Lex - into Lex who was muttering, "Clark," like a prayer. 

"Lex," he allowed himself to say, in a voice that was broken and raw and filled with wonder. 

Lex's hands flew to his blindfold and ripped it off. His breath caught in his throat as he blinked his bleary eyes and saw a very wrecked Clark Kent above him, still finishing filling his ass with come. 

"Clark." The word fell like a lead weight around them. It hadn't been wishful thinking, Clark was real. He was above him. He had filled him with come and soul bonded to him. He was an alpha prime. He was his alpha.


End file.
